falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
VirgilHuman.txt
__TOC__ DN053 |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000AEC82 |before= |response=''{Grateful, proud of his accomplishment. / Happy}'' Welcome back. It needs some refinement, but I think we can consider my serum a qualified success. |after=Player Default: This is incredible. |abxy=A}} |topic=001478A8 |before=Virgil_Human: It will take years, perhaps decades, to generalize my formula. |response=''{Polite, thankful / Grateful}'' Still, you have my gratitude. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001475FA |before=Player Default: This is incredible. |response=''{Proud, serious. / Relieved}'' It is a significant first step. But it still only works on one strain of FEV. |after=Virgil_Human: It will take years, perhaps decades, to generalize my formula. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001475F9 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Virgil... I've been sent to kill you. |response=''{Shocked, confused, horrified. / Afraid}'' What? ...Oh. Oh god. |after=Player Default: You brought this on yourself, Virgil. You're an abomination. And by order of the Brotherhood, you need to be destroyed. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Virgil... I've been sent to kill you. |response=''{Sincere / Grateful}'' So you did. And I'm deeply grateful. |after=Virgil_Human: It will take years, perhaps decades, to generalize my formula. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=001475F8 |before=Player Default: I'm just glad you're human again. |response=''{Sincere, serious. / Relieved}'' As am I. Though I still have a tremendous amount of work to do. |after=Virgil_Human: It will take years, perhaps decades, to generalize my formula. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=001475F7 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: This is a "qualified success"? |response=''{Considering. It worked pretty well. / Neutral}'' There were some side effects to the process. I seem to have hair again. And I've retained some muscle mass. The genetic resequencer needs more work. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Sincere, serious. / Friendly}'' Still, I take your point. This is a significant advance. But only for one strain of FEV. |after=Virgil_Human: It will take years, perhaps decades, to generalize my formula. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=001475F2 |before=Player Default: It is a significant first step. But it still only works on one strain of FEV. |response=''{Serious / Neutral}'' It will take years, perhaps decades, to generalize my formula. |after=Virgil_Human: Still, you have my gratitude. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=001A9627 |before= |response=''{Nervous. The player's super mutant friend is suddenly very angry... / Nervous}'' Ultimately, yes. |after=DN053Companion: No. No more. Super mutants not want to be human. You not change me! You not change anyone! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A9625 |before=Player Default: Calm down, Strong. No one's going to try to turn you into a human. It may not even work. |response=''{Nervously, trying to defuse the situation. / Nervous}'' This is all highly experimental. And certainly my lab equipment is... less than optimal. |after=Virgil_Human: In any event... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A9624 |before=Player Default: Strong is right. Your research needs to end. Now. |response=''{Shocked, furious. To combat. / Angry}'' What? No. Absolutely not! |after=Virgil: Dammit! |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001A9623 |before=Player Default: Enough, Strong. That's a choice you and your brothers can make, when the time comes. |response=''{Relieved the player took his side. / Relieved}'' Of course. |after=Virgil_Human: In any event... |abxy=X1a}} |topic=001A9622 |before=Player Default: But that's a long way off, isn't it? |response=''{Nervously, trying to defuse the situation. Disgusted by his lab environment. / Nervous}'' It will take years, at the very least. Certainly under these conditions. |after=Virgil_Human: In any event... |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=001A961C |before=Player Default: This is all highly experimental. And certainly my lab equipment is... less than optimal. |response=''{Trying to get back on topic. / Relieved}'' In any event... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=001475F1 |before=NPCMVirgilHuman: I only wish there was someone I could share this accomplishment with. |response=''{Disappointed. He's still all alone. / Depressed}'' I only wish there was someone I could share this accomplishment with. |after=Player Default: I told Dr. Li about your situation. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001475F0 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I told Dr. Li about your situation. |response=''{Considering, pleased at the suggestion. / Thinking}'' Madison? We always got along well. I think she could keep this a secret. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Writing a note for the player to give to her. / Thinking}'' Very well. Let me... one moment... here, give her this. It should be circumspect enough. |after=Virgil_Human: In any event, you have my gratitude. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001475EF |before=Player Default: You'd be putting yourself in danger. |response=''{Reconsiders, worried. / Nervous}'' ...You're right. If word of this got out, the Institute wouldn't be the only ones hunting me. |after=Virgil_Human: In any event, you have my gratitude. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001475EE |trow=3 |before=Player Default: It might be better to keep this a secret. |response=''{Wavering / Puzzled}'' Maybe so. But... there must be someone I can trust. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Thinking of someone. / Concerned}'' I had a colleague, back in the Institute. A Dr. Madison Li. We spoke about my research. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{Thoughtful / Concerned}'' If you meet her, and think she can be trusted, let her know. She might appreciate it. |after=Virgil_Human: In any event, you have my gratitude. |abxy=X1c}} |topic=001475ED |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Did you have any friends in the Institute? |response=''{Thinking / Thinking}'' Hmm... there was Madison. Dr Li. We were colleagues, but she probably was the closest thing I had to a friend. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Writing a note for the player to give to her. / Friendly}'' Very well. Let me... one moment... here, give her this. It should be circumspect enough. |after=Virgil_Human: In any event, you have my gratitude. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=001475E8 |before=Player Default: Very well. Let me... one moment... here, give her this. It should be circumspect enough. |response=''{Sincere / Grateful}'' In any event, you have my gratitude. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=001475E7 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Offering what he can. A bit embarrassed. / Grateful}'' You're welcome to make use of my lab, or help yourself to any of this junk, if you want it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Polite / Grateful}'' In the meantime, I have a lot of experiments to run. Excuse me. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=000AEC82 |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' The radio signal from the Institute isn't coming in anymore... something happened, didn't it? Something terrible? |after=Player Default: I'm sorry, Virgil. The Institute's gone. Destroyed. |abxy=A}} |topic=0021A85F |before=Player Default: I'm sorry, Virgil. The Institute's gone. Destroyed. |response=''{shocked / Surprised}'' Oh.. oh god. |after=Virgil_Human: The Institute had done some questionable things, but... all those people. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0021A85E |before=Player Default: Oh, I blew that place to Hell. Nothing left. |response=''{shocked / Surprised}'' You did what? |after=Virgil_Human: The Institute had done some questionable things, but... all those people. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0021A85D |before=Player Default: It had to be done, Virgil. It was them or us. |response=''{shocked, disbelieving / Surprised}'' You... It's all gone? All of it? |after=Virgil_Human: The Institute had done some questionable things, but... all those people. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0021A85C |before=Player Default: It's gone. I made sure of that. Aren't you better off now? |response=''{shocked, disbelieving / Surprised}'' Better off? I... Maybe personally, but... |after=Virgil_Human: The Institute had done some questionable things, but... all those people. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0021A857 |before=Player Default: Oh.. oh god. |response=''{getting over the shock / Sad}'' The Institute had done some questionable things, but... all those people. |after=Virgil_Human: I think... I think maybe you should go. For good. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0021A856 |before=Virgil_Human: The Institute had done some questionable things, but... all those people. |response=''{Somber}'' I think... I think maybe you should go. For good. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=0023D5EB |before= |response=''{Irritated. Player just walked away in the middle of the conversation. / Irritated}'' Well? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00166960 |before=Virgil: There has to be another way. Why... why don't you just tell them I'm dead? No one's going to come out here and check. |response=''{Pleading / Pleading}'' Think about it. I'm human now. I can't even set foot outside this cave! What harm can I do to anyone from in here? |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B24B9 |before=Player Default: A threat? Just because of what I am? |response=''{Angry at the player's betrayal / Angry}'' Look, I know I made mistakes. But I've changed. You helped me change! You've given me my life back! And now you want to take it away? |after=Virgil: There has to be another way. Why... why don't you just tell them I'm dead? No one's going to come out here and check. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000B24B8 |before=Virgil: But I've paid the price for that. All I want now is to be human again. |response=''{Frustrated / Irritated}'' There has to be another way. Why... why don't you just tell them I'm dead? No one's going to come out here and check. |after=Virgil: Think about it. I'm human now. I can't even set foot outside this cave! What harm can I do to anyone from in here? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B24B7 |before=Player Default: All right. |response=''{Sigh at the beginning of the line. Sincere, relieved. / Relieved}'' Thank you. Really, thank you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B24B5 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Worried / Pleading}'' Just... just leave me be. That's all I ask. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000B24B4 |before=Player Default: You really think no one will know? |response=''{Persuasively. He's not sure. / Pleading}'' After all you've done? They'll trust you. And I'll make sure no one else finds out about me. |after=DN053Companion: Cait interjects |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000AEC77 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You're a threat to the Brotherhood, Virgil. |response=''{Angry, then bargaining. / Angry}'' A threat? Just because of what I am? |after=Virgil: I... I... look, I know I've made mistakes. I mean, just look at me! |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: You're a threat to the Brotherhood, Virgil. |response=''{Grim, small sigh at the end of the line. / Somber}'' I know too much. |after=Virgil: I... I... look, I know I've made mistakes. I mean, just look at me! |abxy=B2a}} |topic=0007C743 |before=Virgil: What? ...Oh. Oh god. |response=''{Worried, detecting the player's hesitation. / Worried}'' Are you... are you really going to go through with it? |after=Player Default: You brought this on yourself, Virgil. You're an abomination. And by order of the Brotherhood, you need to be destroyed. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=00166961 |before= |response=''{Quickly, livid, cursing the player. He's going to attack! / Angry}'' Dammit! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=11 |topic=000B0E16 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Polite, embarrassed / Friendly}'' Make yourself at home. Such as it is. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{depressed / Depressed}'' I think you should leave. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{depressed / Depressed}'' I don't want visitors. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{depressed / Depressed}'' Just please, leave me alone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Preoccupied / Apologetic}'' Sorry, I'm rather busy right now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Preoccupied / Irritated}'' Hmm? Did you need something? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00027E79 |before= |response=''{Angry, bitter / Angry}'' Let's finish this. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00027E78 |before= |response=''{Death gasp, almost a sigh. He's given up. / Afraid}'' Gaahhhh... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00027E77 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{In pain, gasping / Afraid}'' Gah! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{In pain / Angry}'' Dammit! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00027E76 |before= |response=''{Panicked / Afraid}'' No! No! |after= |abxy=}} HolotapesQuest |scene= (Brian Virgil personal log 0176) |srow=8 |topic=0013BFF1 |before= |response=Personal record, Dr. Brian Virgil. This will likely be my last recording. |after=Player Default: My requests to shut down the FEV program have repeatedly been denied. We've learned nothing useful in the last 10 years; why does Father insist on continuing it? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013BFF0 |before=Player Default: Personal record, Dr. Brian Virgil. This will likely be my last recording. |response=My requests to shut down the FEV program have repeatedly been denied. We've learned nothing useful in the last 10 years; why does Father insist on continuing it? |after=Player Default: If he won't see reason, then I have to take matters into my own hands. What we're doing... it's not right. It needs to stop. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013BFEF |before=Player Default: My requests to shut down the FEV program have repeatedly been denied. We've learned nothing useful in the last 10 years; why does Father insist on continuing it? |response=If he won't see reason, then I have to take matters into my own hands. What we're doing... it's not right. It needs to stop. |after=Player Default: If anyone should find this after... after I'm gone... know that I never wanted to hurt anyone. Anyone! Do you understand me? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013BFEE |before=Player Default: If he won't see reason, then I have to take matters into my own hands. What we're doing... it's not right. It needs to stop. |response=If anyone should find this after... after I'm gone... know that I never wanted to hurt anyone. Anyone! Do you understand me? |after=Player Default: I'm going to make sure the whole program is shut down. If not for good, then at least for years to come. After that... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013BFED |before=Player Default: If anyone should find this after... after I'm gone... know that I never wanted to hurt anyone. Anyone! Do you understand me? |response=I'm going to make sure the whole program is shut down. If not for good, then at least for years to come. After that... |after=Player Default: ...I know what I'm about to do will be seen as a betrayal. Treason, he'll probably call it. So... I'm leaving. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013BFEC |before=Player Default: I'm going to make sure the whole program is shut down. If not for good, then at least for years to come. After that... |response=...I know what I'm about to do will be seen as a betrayal. Treason, he'll probably call it. So... I'm leaving. |after=Player Default: I have a plan... and if it works, I'll be somewhere safe. Somewhere not even the Coursers can find me. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013BFEB |before=Player Default: ...I know what I'm about to do will be seen as a betrayal. Treason, he'll probably call it. So... I'm leaving. |response=I have a plan... and if it works, I'll be somewhere safe. Somewhere not even the Coursers can find me. |after=Player Default: Everything that we've done, the lives we've taken... if there is a god, may he have mercy on us all. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013BFEA |before=Player Default: I have a plan... and if it works, I'll be somewhere safe. Somewhere not even the Coursers can find me. |response=Everything that we've done, the lives we've taken... if there is a god, may he have mercy on us all. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files